


Cleaned

by CoffieRaptorStudios



Series: GaryCato Oneshots [19]
Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffieRaptorStudios/pseuds/CoffieRaptorStudios
Summary: Gary is hoping to soothe the soreness by having a nice relaxing bath...





	Cleaned

Gary had been preparing his tub for a nice relaxing bath, hopefully it would soothe their little baby girl too...

He dipped his toes into the water, ‘oh yeah.....’ it was the perfect temperature...

The human slowly sat and sank into the warm water... yet... as he got as far back as he could, his baby belly would still be poking up out of the water...

He is mumbled, stroking the bump gently. Letting soap and water run down the sides... It really felt good on his tummy... it had been so sore lately...

Avocato knocked on the door, Gary looked over. Seeing him watching happily. “Mmhh... Hey KitKat...” Avocato chuckled before kneeling next to the tub. “You two doin good this morning...?” 

“Yeah... As good as we can be I guess... she’s been making me pretty sore...” As he said this, the baby moved again. Gary mumbled softly as she moved around, his hands gently rubbing her from the outside.

Avocato sighed, “Well... You just relax GareBear, I’ll take it from here...” Gary smiled, getting himself more comfortable in the warm water. Avocato then began to wash him. Gary sighed happily, gently rubbing his baby belly, watching their little girl wiggle around.

Avocato finished with his legs and turned to the human’s stomach. He re-lathered the sponge and began to gently rub it around the baby. Gary moaned softly in bliss...

Avocato smiled, “That feel good GareBear?” A nod. The Ventrexian chuckled warmly before continuing his work, covering the human’s stomach with the soap. After it was finally covered, Avocato began to gently wash it all away, Gary just laid back in comfort... ‘Oh my crap this feels so good..!’

Avocato smiled seeing his mate so happy...

He continued to gently wash the human for a nice, long, relaxing fifteen minutes...


End file.
